Numerous types of wireless communication devices are used throughout the world each day, including devices such as mobile phones, pagers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and vehicle communication devices. Many of these devices use one or more types of communication channels, including voice and data channels, to provide a variety of services over wireless networks. Some devices utilize data encoding techniques to communicate both voice and data information over a voice channel, while other devices must use a data channel to send data information.
Despite much effort to employ security features in wireless messaging systems, a fair amount of unsolicited third party communication still occurs. For instance, third party communications include spam, unsolicited advertisements, malware (malicious software), or communications that are part of a coordinated attack on the system, to name but a few. Some examples of malware include computer viruses, worms, trojan horses, spyware, dishonest adware, and other nefarious and unwanted software.